


Ordinary People

by SkyymA



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka takes a bath and thinks about what ordinary people do. Meanwhile, Makoto brings over food to surprise Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary People

Ordinary People

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Gou told everyone to take the weekend off. Haruka didn’t want to swim in the ocean without Makoto, so he decided on taking the afternoon in the bath.

_Maybe I’ll ask Makoto to the pool tomorrow._

It was just any other Saturday. Haru’s life had changed a lot since they finished the relay. But he still was waiting until the day he could be ordinary. He often wondered what it was that ordinary people did.

[Sex]

[Drugs]

[Alcohol]

[College]

[Pool]

No, no, that wasn’t right. Well, it was half right. He knew he’d never get into drugs, and he probably wouldn’t drink that much. Sex was bound to happen someday, same with college. And life without a pool would be terrible.

[Sex!]

[College!]

[Video games!]

[Pool!]

He knew it was pretty common for adults to play video games. Sex was bound to happen someday, same with college. And life without a pool would be terrible.

[Sex!]

[College!]

[Sex!]

[Video games!]

[Sex!]

[Pool!]

Well college was a given. So was video games. So was the pool. So was….sex?

[Sex!]

[Sex!]

[Sex!]

[Sex!]

Wait, there hasn’t really been any person Haru was attracted to. But, sex was definitely very common among ordinary people.

[SEX]

[SEX]

[SEX]

[SEX]

Haruka sat up in the bath. His thoughts were driving him crazy. Sure, he’s seen sex ed videos before. But, people actually, do that? Haruka couldn’t wrap his head around doing something like that. He knew what it meant and what it entailed. Two people who care deeply for each other become intimate. Haru wondered though, would there be anyone he would feel that way for in the future?

…

_I care a lot for Makoto. I care a lot for Nagisa. I care a lot for Rin. I care a lot for the pool._

He couldn’t think of ever liking someone more than them.

But there was Makoto. Makoto was always there for him. Makoto always took care of him. Makoto always worried about him. And Haru always worried about Makoto.

He could feel his cheeks get red. He got out of the bath and sat on his stool. He faintly remembered a pamphlet about sex he read months ago. They used a word in it that he’s never bothered to think about until now.

_“Masturbation”._

He pulled down his swimsuit to look at his dick.

He’s never really looked at it. Sure, he’s looked at it, but never as a thing for sex. Sure, he has to hold it when it pees, make sure it’s clean, cover it in public, and not get too excited in the pool and…

How do you get excited? He’s had it feel hard sometimes when he’s in the pool, but that was usually when he was swimming with Makoto…

_Makoto_

He scrunched up and held his legs. He could feel his head get light. He shook and shook as he thought about his best friend. Forgetting that he had pulled his swimsuit down, he was shocked when he was aware that it was hard again.

_How do you do this?_

  
…

Meanwhile….

Makoto and his parents made a big dinner. His dad took his little brother and sister fishing. They brought home a ton of fish to cook. It was still kind of early evening, and he wondered if Haru had eaten yet. He asked his parents if he could take over some food for Haru, to surprise him with dinner. They said it was fine and let him go.

Makoto got to the front door of Haru’s house. He was about to ring the doorbell when he realized Haru probably wouldn’t answer it anyways. So he let himself in, and the door was unlocked as he suspected. He quietly went into the kitchen and set up the plates of food. He then placed them on the table in the living room.

“Yosh, everything is ready,” he said to himself.

He then decided it was time to eat. But Haru still hadn’t come down. He walked up the stairs when he heard something,

“Makoto!” Haru screamed.

Makoto’s expression dropped with fear and ran to the bathroom. He slid open the door and Haru screamed again.

Haru was on the floor with his swimsuit pulled down. White stuff was all over his chest.

“Turn around, idiot!” Haru yelled.

Makoto quickly turned around and went down the stairs.

…

Makoto sat at the table. The food was prepared and waiting to be eaten. He held his head in his hands with his elbows on the table.

_He said_ my _name_

Makoto obviously knew more about this than Haru; at least he thought he did. He never knew Haru felt that way about him. And in some sort, Makoto has always had feelings for Haru. But never any feelings that intense. He never thought about acting on those feelings.

Fifteen minutes pass before Makoto hears Haru coming down stairs. Haru smells cooked fish and tries to find the smell. He then stands in front of the room where Makoto is, still wearing a swimsuit and a towel around his neck. Makoto doesn’t look up.

“You’re still here?” Haru asks.

Makoto lifts his head, “I brought you dinner.”

As soon as Makoto makes eye contact, Haru looks away, embarrassed. He takes off the towel around his neck and wraps his body in it, trying to hide his shame.

“Thanks for dinner,” Haru says, with his eyes looking sideways.

Makoto stares at Haru’s face, trying to decide what to do. He finally gets up and walks towards Haru. Haru’s eye’s shift as he becomes nervous. Makoto takes Haru’s face in his hands, forcing Haru to look at him. Their eyes meet.

“I never knew you felt that way towards me,” Makoto speaks.

_I didn’t know either until today!_ Haru thinks to himself.

Suddenly, Makoto leans in and kisses Haru. Haru is shocked, and keeps his eyes open.

“You shouldn’t have kept those feelings from me,” Makoto whispers.

Haru pulls back, hits Makoto’s head and says, “Idiot! I didn’t know I had those feelings until today!”

_Tsundere?!?!_

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is supposed to be comedic. I have a headcanon that Haruka acts Tsundere when it comes to love. I also have a headcanon that because Haruka is sort of quiet in real life, he has a lot of thoughts in his head, and is more active in his thoughts. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
